Coming out!
by Jraeder12
Summary: What if David Karofsky did come out at prom? How would that change his and Kurt's relationship? Does Kurt help David through this process? Or will feelings get in the way of David coming out.
1. Papa Burt and Prom Queen

**A/N** **This is my first Glee story... So be nice to me! It is a Kurtofsky love story... Each chapter will be rated, so, When it gets to the steamy chapters I'll forewarn everybody... Also Kurt and Blaine never got together in this story... I like Blaine a lot so I can't make him a bad guy... He will probably make an appearance or two but that's about it... Everything that is in italics is in Kurt's point of view or his inner thoughts... I hope the characters are not too much out of character...**

When David took one step into Kurt Hummel's house He knew it was probably a mistake. Kurt reassured him that his dad was a teddy bear once you got to know him.. David wasn't too sure about that, case and point, Mr. Hummel was scowling and possibly growling... _Is that flame coming out his ears._

"What are you doing here?" Burt asked as calmly as possible once he saw Kurt's annoyed yet alarmed face.

"Mr. Hummel, I came to apologize to you and your family for what I did to Kurt." David announced quietly. He looked at Kurt with a nervous expression before he continued._ Help me..._ He was pretty sure Mr. Hummel was two steps away from throwing him out_ or possibly a flame thrower on my ass._

"Dad, David and I have come to an understanding after he apologized to me in principal Figgin's office. We're even slowly becoming friends not to mention since Santana and David started the Bully Whips I've felt safer at school."

Seeing that Burt wasn't going to relax anytime soon David knew he needed to come clean about why he bullied Kurt in the first place.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm Gay... I picked on Kurt because I was jealous that I couldn't embrace being gay like Kurt could."

"That's not a good enough excuse!"

"I'm not trying to use it as an excuse or to try to justify what I did.. I'm just being honest for the first time since I threatened to...Kill... Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry.." Tears welled up and spilled out of David beautiful hazel eyes. "God, I'm so sorry, Kurt.."

Kurt grabbed some tissues as he gave his father the stink eye... As he was handing David the tissues he gave a reassuring squeeze to David's hand...

Burt relaxed and his facial expression soften as he looked at the crying boy in front of him.

"Burt, What David did tonight for Kurt took a lot of balls.." Finn let out as he smiled lopsided at David and Kurt...

"What did you do for my son?" Burt asked confused.

"Dad, you might want to sit down for this one.."

Burt sat down waiting for David and Kurt to rehash out Prom...

Two Hours earlier...

Kurt stood next to the spiked punch and cheap o'deavors as he watched Mercedes and Sam dance.. He smiled at them even though he wished he could be dancing with someone special.

Blaine just wasn't interested in Kurt like that and he resigned himself to accept it. The only other gay guy Kurt knew was living in the closet_ practically in Narnia_ and just happened to have his arms around Santana was David Karofsky._ Man he cleans up nicely... Is that suit Armani... Damn.. Focus, Kurt!_

As he watched David dance with Santana, he couldn't help let out a snort at Santana's dress..._ Red, typical...She really was Satan...Lucifer at his best..._

David noticed Kurt looking at them and he cocked his chin up in a way to say hi...

Kurt noticed and nodded his head once to acknowledge David... _at least he has a date... How pathetic are you, Hummel? You're supposed to be Fabulous... I mean you're wearing a kilt for crying out loud, that you made..._

As the song ended everyone clapped and gathered around as principal Figgins announced all the nominees up to the stage for prom Queen and King.

Kurt watched as Santana, Quinn, Lauren, Puck, Finn, and David made their up the stage.. Kurt smiled up at all his friends and even David..

"Ladies and Gentleman, your 2011 prom King is , David Karofsky.." Principal Figgins announced and smiled at David as he grabbed his crown and specter...

Puck and Finn seemed to scowl in frustration...

Quinn looked like she could murder somebody..._She would, crazy Bitch..._

Lauren looked bummed but shrugged her shoulders...

_Satan...Gosh, I need to stop doing that..._ Santana looked beyond thrilled as she blew a kiss to David...

Kurt was happy for David and Santana...

"This year's prom queen is ..." Kurt rolled his eyes as principal Figgins looked at the paper, shook his head as if he seeing things, then announced the winner... "Kurt... Hummel..."

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach... He thought coming back to McKinley meant redemption and finally acceptance or indifference but this was devastating... He wanted to run but one look on David's face told him otherwise...

David was pissed... He did terrible things to Kurt but this was beyond hurtful...

Puck and Finn looked liked they wanted to pound into somebody...

Quinn ran off the stage making this about her instead of staying up there for Kurt...

Santana rolled her eyes but looked like she would be the first one to murder someone... _Razor blades, remember, Kurt!_

Kurt wasn't going to take this and let these small minded people win... He walked up the stage and just before he was going to grab the Queen's crown David grabbed his hand... "Wait, Kurt..."

David looked out to the audience and shook his head... "Do you guys think you are funny... Do you think you got the last laugh? What did Kurt ever do to you, except be himself?" David asked as he smiled at Kurt... "I know I don't have a lot of room to pass judgment considering three months ago I would have probably done the same thing... But you know what, Kurt taught me something in the last couple of weeks that none of my so called friends could ever do... You know what that is... To love yourself instead of what other people think about you..." David let out as he looked one more time at Kurt then once at Santana...

Santana smiled at David to tell him she was proud of him...

Kurt looked so happy and proud of how David was handling this...

"If anyone deserves to be Queen it's me... I'm gay and damn proud to be standing up here with someone I respect more than he'll ever know..." David finished as he looked at Kurt and winked...

He grabbed Kurt's Queen crown he put it on his head he put his King crown on Kurt's head... "Plus after everything I've put Kurt through he deserves to be King..."

Finn took one look at Puck and raised an eyebrow as if to say "see I told you..." Puck rolled his eyes as he handed Finn forty dollars.

Kurt looked pointedly at Finn and Pucks exchange, shaking his head. If he wasn't beaming at David for his declaration he would call them out on it.

"Now if you close minded, jerks don't mind I would like to dance with my king!" David announced_ Yum, sassy, David! I love it..._ as he smiled at Kurt holding his hand out for the countertenor could take...

"I'm so very proud of you, David..." Kurt said softly as they stepped on to the dance floor and placed his arms around David's neck...

David pulled Kurt closer as he grabbed his hips... "Thank you, Kurt..." He whispered into the soprano's ear... _Guh... Kurt, you're in so much trouble..._


	2. Conversations!

**A/N Sorry this is late... I was on vacation for my birthday and didn't have a computer to write this chapter... Plus I wanted to have time to think how I wanted this story to go... I'm going to get Kurt and David together sooner than later in this story, so, it follows the plot I 'm looking for... I would normally prolong it especially with their history... But I have lots of ideas on how I see this story so there you go... **

**This chapter is rated pg but the next chapter will be M... Strong M**

After listening to their recap of prom Burt sighed in frustration. "So you boys had a rough night... Or was it considered a good night in the grand scheme of things?" Burt asked obviously annoyed for both their sakes..

"Both. But I'm relieved I do not have to hide who I am anymore..."David let out as he smiled at both Burt and Kurt...

"So your dad knows you're gay, I take it? Burt questioned the ex hockey player.

"Yes, sir... He knew after our second meeting with the principal..."

"I take it he is as understanding as he seemed in the office,"

"Yes, he was mad at first because he thought I was being rather hypocritical of, Kurt... But once he calmed down and thought about it he said "Ever heard of flowers!" David explained

Kurt snorted then chuckled a little at that.. "I knew there was a reason why I liked your dad...' Kurt said as he smiled and winked at David..

Burt rolled his eyes at the flowers comment.. "Well I cannot say I completely disagree with him there... I mean flowers, chocolates, hell even a cd of that lady Goo goo.."

"Lady Gaga, dad,"

"Whatever, I wouldn't be out $5,000 dollars." Burt was still a little bitter over not being able to take Carol to Hawaii...

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. I will pay you back some way..." David announced ashamed of taken their honeymoon away from the Hummel's...

"Don't be silly... Dalton wasn't a complete waste for, Kurt. I mean it will look good on his college applications,"

"Still, I feel bad. You and Mrs. Hummel didn't get to go on your honeymoon,"

"Let's make deal. As long as you keep the Bully whips going, go to the those PFLAG meetings, and never touch Kurt viciously again... I'll forgive you for threatening my son... How does that sound,"

"Okay, it's a deal!" David let out relieved as he extended his hand to the balding Hummel...

Burt took his hand and shook it... "Oh... and David, if your dad needs anything or just wants to talk about coming to terms with you being gay... He can always come and talk to me or call..."Burt suggested...

"I'll let him know... Thank you, sir..." David said softly with a smile as him and Kurt started walking towards the kitchen...

"I'll be in there in just a minute, David..." Kurt announced as he looked at his dad... "Dad, can David stay the night?"

Burt raised an eyebrow... "I don't know, Kurt,"

Please, we have a lot to talk about still..." Kurt was practically begging..

"Fine but no funny business!" Burt said sternly

"Dad! We are just friends!"

"I saw the way he looked at you, Kurt... To you it might be just friends, but, to him... He wants a lot more,"

"I don't know about that, dad? I don't even know what I want at this point? But I do know this I'm going to be there for him because I know what he going through... And maybe then we'll figure out what's happening with us together..." Kurt said quietly as he gave his dad a reassuring smile as he exited the room and headed to the kitchen...

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Burt whispered to himself...

After sharing a whole carton of Napoleon ice cream, Kurt took David to his room... Finn let David borrow some of his workout shorts to sleep in before exiting Kurt's room to find something to sleep in himself...

"David, if you want to take a shower there is an en suite bathroom right around the corner? What?" Kurt asked as he noticed David standing and looking around..

"I just had this idea of your bedroom and this wasn't quite what I pictured..."  
>David stated as he slipped off his dress shoes...<em>Kurt bedroom is awesome! This bed looks so inviting...<em>

"Let me guess, glitter and rainbows, Lady Gaga posters, and pink..." Kurt shook his head annoyed..._ I not that much of a Queen or am I?_

"No, definitely not pink, and glitter and rainbows, but maybe more Lady Gaga posters..." David said with a smile as he was taking of his tie...

Kurt smiled as he walked to his closet and opened the door... AND there on the back side of the door was Lady Gaga herself...

David snorted as him and Kurt laughed together...

"I'm going to take that shower now..." David said as he walked into the bathroom.. He walked back out... "Do you have a extra toothbrush I can have?"

"Underneath the sink..." Kurt said as he pulled at his pajamas...

"Thanks!" David announced as he stepped back into the bathroom and shutting the door...

Kurt listened for the shower to turn on as he proceeded to change in his pajamas... He decided on a pair of red sweats that he got from his Cheerios days and a white v neck t shirt... He did a quick version of his night time moisturizing routine then sat on his bed waiting for David to exit...

David emerged thirty minutes later smiling at Kurt and looking more relaxed... Kurt couldn't help but notice how nice his arms looked his tight undershirt and how Finn's workout shorts hug his butt quite well... _Mind out of the gutter, Kurt..._

Kurt patted the spot of the bed next to him... David came and sat down facing Kurt as he placed a pillow on his lap...

"How was your shower?" Kurt asked_ Why is this awkward? Oh, maybe because, you have the hot's for your ex bully..._

"Your shower is awesome..." David said..

"Yeah! I know,"

So, we have a lot to talk about,"

"Why don't we start with your obvious crush on me?"

**A/N Next part will continue with this conversation and a little bit of smut...**


	3. Wanna make out!

**A/N Here is the second part of the last chapter! I probably won't be able to update until after I get back from vacation. I be gone a week! **

**This chapter is a M.. For the smut...**

_"Why don't we start with your obvious crush on me?"_

David's beautiful hazel eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's crystal blues ones. He didn't know where to begin with that loaded question. "What are you talking about, Fancy,"_ That's right, David, play stupid!_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hamhock," Kurt looked annoyed yet slightly amused...

"I don't know where to begin with that question," Dave smiled nervously as he ran a hand over his face and through is brown hair. "I mean I could either start when I figured out I was into guys or I can start with when my attraction to you began,"

"Just start from where you're most comfortable,"

"Well I'll start with when I realized I was gay,"

"That's a good start," Kurt smiled at David and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"It was probably the beginning of freshman year. We had to take P.E. and I found my self... I was checking out the boys..." David felt a little ashamed._ God I'm a Dick! Kurt must hate me!_

"More than you should when they were changing." Kurt finished for David seeing that he was struggling. "Go on, David,"

"I would look at a boy and then I would push back my feelings by going home after school and looking at heterosexual porn or Playboys," David let out a strangled sigh and sniffed... "I felt like my feelings were wrong." Tears pooled into his eyes

Kurt gripped his hand "Their not wrong, David,"

"I know that now. Sophomore year I started noticing you a lot... It was the little things that would get to me... Like the way you wore your hair, or how tight your pants were, or how you would smell so good during English class..." David had his eyes closed as if he could still picture the smell. " And don't get me started on that Cheerio uniform you used to wear..." David smirked at Kurt as Kurt let out the most undignified snort..

"I also found myself staring at you more than what would be considered healthy. So, I helped Puckerman throw you in the dumpster..." David admitted "God it sounds far worse out loud than in my head.."

"Okay, but what about this year?" Kurt asked as he grabbed David's hand from ruining his Egypt cotton sheets.

David threaded his fingers with Kurt's as he looked into his eyes. "It got worse because you got hotter and hit a growth spurt..." David stated. _Not to mention your pants got tighter and wrecked complete havoc on my libido..._

"I hated that I was checking you out instead of a girl, so, I would push you into lockers to make me forget that I wanted you, and what you had..." David sobbed...

Kurt could see that this was a struggle for David as he watched the tears fall down his face... Kurt even had tears in his own eyes.. "We don't have to finish this conversation, David..."

"No, I need to..." David stated as he wiped his tears with the back of his unoccupied hand...

"Okay, go on," Kurt gave David's hand one more gentle squeeze..

"You know what's really messed up, Fancy, the best part of my day was pushing you into the lockers..."David announced not noticing Kurt's alarmed facial expression. "Because it was the only time I could... Touch... You!" David sobbed.. "God, Kurt, I'm so sorry! How can you sit here with me, hold my hand, and be my friend?"

"It's easy... I see how sorry you are and I know you are not the person you were six months ago... David, you're a good person... I mean look what you accomplished tonight alone... I completely forgive you..."

"Thank you, Kurt!'

"I have one more question than we can move on to something more light hearted... Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I needed a way to tell you that I wasn't extraordinarily ordinary as you thought!" David said a little bitter..

"Okay wait! I think I owe you some apologies too,"

"Kurt, it's okay I deserved it,"

"No, I said some horrible things that I didn't mean.. I have a sharp tongue and sometimes my vicious red rick comes back and bites me in the ass. I'm very sorry, David. You are far from ordinary and probably way more unique than I am." Kurt smiled slightly at Dave as he wiped a tear from falling down his chin.

"No, I think there's no one quite as unique as you. I mean you wore a freaking kilt to prom!" David let out with a chuckle...

"That I made by the way," Kurt confessed looking quite proud.

"Now who could say they did that. I mean I can't, Santana picked out my tux for me,"

"You looked very handsome tonight, David... You clean up nicely,"_ Very nicely indeed!_

"Thank you! You rocked that kilt by the way,"

"Were you surprised,"

"No, no one else could have pulled that off," David's smile brighten as Kurt bump his shoulder playfully.

"Finn said I looked like gay Brave heart," Kurt rolled his eyes at his brothers antics..

"Only Hudson would come up with something like that.."

They both rolled their eyes as they laughed not realizing that their hands were still tangled together..

"So about that kiss you stole from me... What are we going to do about that," Kurt asked with a slight tease to his tone...

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it? It's not like I could take that back,"_ Or that I want to take it back..._

"I know, but, it was my first kiss,"

"That was your first kiss," David felt a little bad with that confession.

"First kiss that counted,"

"Well if it means anything to you, it was my too,"

"Maybe... We could have a redo," Kurt was suddenly fascinated with his sheets..._ What? I'm curious!_

"What are you talking about,"_ Is he really suggesting what I think he's suggesting.. Stay calm... Act cool, David..._

"We should kiss each other," _That's it! You've completely lost your mind, Kurt!_

"Kurt, I don't know if that's a good idea,"_ Shut your mouth, Karofsky! This is an excellent idea!_

"David, I'm being completely serious about this,"

"Okay, but just one kiss," David whispered leaning closer to Kurt...

"Okay," Kurt mumbled as he leaned the rest of the way into David as their lips touched.

David cupped Kurt's cheeks as one of his thumbs stroked Kurt's smooth skin...

Kurt brought his hands up David's chest_ So not chubby..._ And gripped the back of the ex jocks neck..

David moaned into the kiss as the countertenor's tongue licked his bottom lip asking for invitation into his mouth... David granted accesses for both their sakes and spent a few minutes caressing and exploring each other's tongues and mouth...

David loved hearing Kurt practically purr as he laid him down on the bed and gripped one of the smaller boys hips with one hand and stroked his thumb over exposed skin of Kurt's abdomen with the other...

They both moaned their approval as David's hips met Kurt's...

Kurt not liking not having control rolled them over and rocked his hips into Ham hock's earning him a nip on the chin and an extra roll of said boys hips...

David's hard on was pressed against Kurt's in the most delicious way and he needed a little more friction... His pelvis having a mind of his own thrusted upward to add the much needed friction needed... "God... Kurt... So.. Good!"

Kurt grinded his hips pleased and completely turned on at the turn of events... He needed a release and quick or he was going to internally combust... Every one of his senses were on fire...

David's hands cupped Kurt's butt and rocked his hips in time with Kurt's... "Kurt... Oh god... If you... Keep this up.. I'm going to cum..."

"That's... The point, Ham hock..." Rolling his hips into David's harder to accentuate his point.. "I'm so close." Kurt whispered in David's ear as he nipped it with his teeth...

"Fuck... " David moaned... He was throbbing as his hips grinded further up into Kurt's as his orgasm hit him hard...

Kurt rocked his hips faster into the jocks one more time as his orgasm hit him... Totally out of breath and completely satisfied Kurt rested his forehead on top of David's...

Both boys tried to regain their breathing... "So, so much for just one kiss.." David softly said

Kurt giggled as he lightly pecked David's lips...

**A/n So there you have it... Next chapter a little interlude, a talk with Finn, and the morning after!**


End file.
